Demonic Revenge
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Sequel for "From Angels and Demons". Meg gets her revenge... (Ticklefic!)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**___

You guys wanted a second part. You get a second part.  
And here it is. But i am honest with you: I am not very satisfied in how this came out. I have written better stories...

_Warning: It's a tickle-fic__ ;)_

And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
Don't forget: My first language isn't english ;).

Hope you like it :).

* * *

**_Demonicrevenge_******

"Meg! I am warning you: Don't come any closer!"

"Awww but why? Are you afraid of me Dean?"

"I am serious Meg!"

The Demon grinned and she stalked closer and closer, urged himmore and moreinto a corner.

"I've told you I would come and get you after I am done with the little angel over there."

Meg pointed her finger at Castiel who still lay in the now devastatedbed.

He still had this huge smile on his face and here and there small giggles slipped out of his mouth as he brushed his messy hair out of his face and pulled his shirt down, which had ridden up a bit during his tickle-fight with Meg.

"I thought you were bluffing!" Dean grumbled when his back hit the wall and his eyes widened slightly as he knew that there was no escape.

"Nope, not bluffing sweetheart," she said with a cute voice and in the next moments she raised her hands, wiggling her fingers at him which made him bite his lower lip in anticipation.

"No, no, no, no, Meg! Please! Don't do thihs!"

Dean could've smacked himself in the head for that little giggle that slipped out of his mouth, but he couldn't help it because Meg's devilish fingers were inching closer and closer to his sides.

But before she could touch the hunter, a surprised cry broke out of her mouth, followed by loud laughter and the demon began to squirm around when suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her upper body, fingers digging into her sides and tickling her.

"Gotcha'!" Sam said, laughing along with her and he pressed his fingers deeper into the fabric of her thin shirt which made her squeal between fits of giggles.

"Yeah Sammy, get her good!" Dean said, laughing himself and he decided to help his little brother by digging his own fingers into Meg's belly and _that _made the demon screech.

She kicked her legs out, tried to bite Sam playfully, but she couldn't reach his arms and all she could do was laugh and squirm and curse between fits of loud, desperate laughter.

"Not so tough now, aren't you Meg?" Sam teased and he made sure that his breath tickled her ear as much as his fingers did at the moment when he talked to her.

He grinned when she tried to lean away from him, laughing and squealing, squirming like a worm in his strong grip.

"I've never thought of it that demons would be so ticklish," Dean teased and his grin widened when Meg opened her eyes and tried to glare at him.

"Sh-shuhuhuht uhuhuhp!"

"You're not into the position to give me orders Meg."

And Dean's fingers found her sensitive ribcage which made her kick out and laugh harder than before.

"Oho, what is that? Our little demon got ticklish ribs~?"

"Nononono…AHH! NO! NOT THERE HAHAHAHAHA PLEAHAHAHSE!"

Meg couldn't hold back her screaming anymore when Sam hooked his arms underneath hers and raised them to give his brother more leeway.

Both Winchesters had to laugh at her reactions and itspurredDeantocontinue.

His fingers spidered up and down her entire ribcage, fingers pinching and poking each bone through her shirt and nimble fingers found the spaces in between the bones, which made her shriek through her frantic laughter.

"D-DEAN! YOU…JERK HAHAHAHA STOHOHOP IT!"

"Hey! I am the only one who is allowed to call him a "jerk"!" Sam said and in the next moment he let go of her arms and shoved his hands into her armpits.

Meg howled with laughter and she wasn't able to stand on her legs anymore and only seconds later she fall to the ground, Sam an Dean following her with big grins on their faces when they attacked her upper body with wiggling fingers until a little tear streamed down her already pink cheeks.

Even Castiel, who had recovered a bit from his tickle attack, had to laugh at this sight when he had turned his head to look at the spectacle in front of him.

"Hey Cas, come here and get some revenge. You look like a mess."

"Yeah, looks like she got you good," Sam said, laughing when the angel walked over to them.

Meg threw him pleadingly looks, begging him silently for help, but her hopesburst likeasoapbubble when he grinned down at her and wiggling his fingers.

"C-CASTIEHEHHEL PLEAHAHAHASE DOHOHOHON'T!" she begged and her eyes widened when the angel sat next to Dean on the ground and grabbed her sides, massing his thumbs into her sensitive flesh. Her whole body jumped and she squeaked when he tormented one of her sweet spots he had found earlier.

"NOHOHOHO THAHAHAHATS NOT FAHAHAHAIR!" she protested when Sam grabbed her wrists and hold her arms above her head while Dean and Cas tickled her into tears.

She twisted her body from side to side, she tried to free her arms, tried to bite and she tried to kick her attackers, but it was no use. She was trapped and at their mercy.

The moment her bare feet were able to push Dean and Cas away, the two friends grabbed her feet in an headlock and wiggled their nimble fingers all over her soft soles, while Sam sat down onto her arms and tickled her upper body, all the while laughing along with the demon.

They kept this up until her laughter went silent and finally they slowed their tickling down until they stopped completely.

"You guys suhuhuhuck!" she giggled when she was released and she quickly curled up into a ball.

"What was that?"

Dean poked her side and she squealed, quickly crawling away from him.

"Y-you will regret thahahat! All of you!" she said, giggling and her eyes turned black when she opened them and without hesitating she used her forces to pin Sam and Dean to the ground.

She tried it on Castiel as well, but since he was an angel he was too strong and she quickly gave it up.

Giggling and satisfied with himself Castiel ran into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"I will not forget you angel! Be sure about that!" Meg shouted with a grin and her eyes went back to Sam and Dean.

"But first it is your turn. I wanted to go easy on you, but since you loved to torture me I will gladly return the favor."

An evil grin spread across her face and she cracked her knuckles, wiggling her fingers in the air after that which made both Sam and Dean bite their lower lips in anticipation.

"Hmm who will be my first victim?" she asked loudly and she let her eyes wander over Dean's body and then over Sam's.

"I think I start with…YOU!"

And Sam squealed with surprise when she dug her fingers into his sides, wiggling them against the shirt covered skin. The young Winchester pressed his lips together, his muscles tensed underneath his skin and he started to squirm when her fingers started to wander higher. He pulled on his invisible restraints but he couldn't break them. He held his breath, teeth biting down on the inside of his cheek and he squeezed his eyes shut when her fingers crawled over his ribs.

"Come on Sammy, you can do it!" Dean said and he had to bite his lower lip when he saw the big, goofy grin that stared to spread across his little brother's face when Meg wiggled her fingers feather light into his armpits.

Sam was sure he was in hell right now!

Meg's feather light touches drove him insane and his whole body trembled with the power with which he hold back his laughter that had built up inside his belly. He squirmed like a worm underneath the demons torturous fingers and his grin widened more and more when Meg dug her fingers deeper into his armpits.

"ACK! Hey! Nohoho! Meg! S-Stop thahat!"

He lost the battle when small giggles slipped out of his mouth when the demon changed tactics and suddenly raked her nails from his armpits, over his ribs and down to his sides and back again.

And the more she was doing that the more Sam's giggling rose in volume and pitch.

"Why should I stop Sam? It looks like you're enjoying this very much. I mean…you're laughing sooooo much. How can I stop when you have soooo much fun~?"

Her teasing made everything so much worse and soon Sam's giggling turned into laughter.

He arched his back a bit when her fingers slipped under his shirt, teasing his bare skin.

When her forefinger circled his belly button he squealed and lost it completely when the finger slipped inside. Her free hand was squeezing at his side or teasing his lower ribs, which produced more desperate and booming laughter.

"Stopstopstop! AHH! NOHOHOHO! M-Meg! Pleahahahse…STOP IT! OH GOHOHOHOD!"

Meg giggled at his reactions and her fingers slipped under his arms yet again, nails teasing the sensitive, hairless skin until tears started to form in his eyes from laughing so much.

"I am sorry Sam. I don't think God can hear you now. You're laughing way too loud…"

Even Dean had to laugh at that now and he quickly pressed his lips together when Meg threw him a mischievous look.

"Awww I am sorry Dean. It looks like I almost forgot about you. Let me correct this mistake immediately."

And before Dean could protest nimble fingers were at his sides, crawling further upwards until they reached his armpits and unlike his little brother the older hunter couldn't hold back his laughter when she dug in.

"Sweet spot?" She asked with a giggle, earning more loud and desperate sounding laughter and Dean could only nod with his head as he laughed louder and louder, back arching off the ground when Meg drilled her thumbs into the hollows.

"M-Meg…pleahahahase…AH! NONONONO! STOHOHOHOP!"

She couldn't help but laugh along with him when she tickled up and down his ribs, counting them, poking them, massaging them through his thin shirt and tickling the spaces in between with her fingernails, which made him squeal absolutely adorably and his whole body jumped when she found all his little weak spots.

"Cootchie, cootchie coo Dean~. Awww what is wrong? Does this tickle~?"

"YEHEHEHES!" he laughed and he tried to get away from her when she just used her forefingers to tease his lower ribs.

"Hmm and what about…THIS?"

"AHHHH! NOOOOO! MEG! STAHAHAHAP! NOT THERE! NOT THEHEHERE!"

Meg and even Sam couldn't help but laugh when Dean screamed through his loud, booming laughter and he squirmed like a worm underneath her teasing fingers which had grabbed his sides, right above his hip bones.

"Ohhh looks like I have found another week spot, huh?" she teased.

"Try his hips."

Dean couldn't believe his ears when he heard his brother say these three words.

When he opened his eyes he tried to glare at his brother, but his loud laughter and the wide grin on his face took all the venom out of his evil looks and Sam just grinned and winked at him.

That little bastard!

"Hips eh?"

Meg stopped her tickling for a moment to give him a little break.

His face had turned into an interesting color and it was about time to stop.

"Hey Dean?"

The hunter opened his eyes to look at her and he was greeted by a broad grin and an ironicallydemonicglint in hereyes.

"What?"

"How about you telling me Sam's most ticklish spot as well and I promise I will go easy on you."

Dean had to grin when he heard his little brother gasp.

"No Dean! Don't you dare!"

Dean's grin got evil.

"His knees are the worst. Followed by his feet."

"DEAN!"

"Sorry Sammy…"

Meg laughed and she sat down in the middle of the boys.

"Thank you for this very interesting information you gave me Dean…"

"You are welcome…w-wait…Meg? What are you doing there?"

The older hunter shivered when the demon pulled his shirt up a bit and grabbed his hips with her hands, grinning so evil that Dean thought the devil himself was sitting next to him.

"Oh just having some fun…"

And before the hunter could say something he screamed with laughter when thumbs started to massage his hip bones. He bucked his hips up, squirmed around like a fish out of water and arched his back so much that Meg feared he would break his back any moment.

But nothing like this happened and she kept tickling him until tears of laughter ran down his bright red cheeks.

When she thought he had enough for the moment, she let go of him, turned around and attacked Sam's knees by squeezing the tops of them, making the younger Winchester shriek and jump every time her fingers squeezed his weak spot.

"You sadistic bitch…" Dean mumbled when he found back to his voice and before he knew what he had just said it was already too late when fingers were back at his hips yet again…

Meanwhile Castiel dared to peer out of the bedroom and he couldn't hold back the quiet chuckle that left his lips at the sight right in front of him.

Meg had decided to get both boys at the same time. She had sit down in front of their feet, had pulled their shoes and socks off and had went to work by wiggling her fingers over one of Dean's and one of Sam's feet at the same time, making both hunters laugh hysterically when she found all those little sweet spots which made them laugh and shriek and squirm around. They shrieked when she wiggled her fingers over the arches, deep belly laughter poured out of their mouths when she attacked the balls of their feet or wiggling her fingers in the middle of them and high pitched giggling poured out of their mouths when she attacked their wiggling toes.

"Yes Clarence, look at that. Look what will happen to you when I am done with these two."

Castiel twitched and with a squeal he closed the door again and hid underneath the blanket.

A broad grin appeared on his face when he could hear Meg laugh out loud at his reaction.

He loved messing with her like that and playing around like the fledgling he once was.

"You can't hide from me little angel. I will find you, doesn't matter where you will hide from me."

The demons eyes went dark again and her grin widened in anticipation.

"You will see. I will get you…"

**_The end_**


End file.
